


Knowing Better

by peacefulscience



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, First attempt at smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulscience/pseuds/peacefulscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner knows better, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Better

He knew better. He was a genius, he knew exactly where he ranked among the top 10 smartest men in the world (6th, which is more impressive for people who don't regularly spend time around the top 5), he knew better than to get tangled up in proper supervillains. Being on the run, dealing with slightly-less-than-legal routes to get medication to people who desperately needed it was one thing. Actually getting involved in supervillains that needed an entire team of over-powered superheroes to take them down? That was an entirely different situation.

Somehow, knowing better made it that much more appealing.

JARVIS hadn't warned him of any visitors, so when the door to the lab Tony let him use slid open it drew his attention immediately, expecting the worst. His expectations were met by Loki sauntering in, wearing his mortal-style clothing, long black coat over a suit and tie with a scarf. Every piece of it appeared to cost more than Bruce's entire wardrobe, and right now Bruce couldn't help thinking that it was worth every penny.

Loki was the ultimate master of facial expressions, he could convey so much while betraying so little with the slightest movement. His expression right now was somewhat neutral, there was no threat in it, he just smirked knowingly and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. Loki knew how to ooze confidence, whether he was feeling it at the moment or not, he knew how to walk into the room and make everyone want him just by virtue of acting like he deserved to be wanted.

Bruce had no idea why Loki had showed up in his lab, no idea how or if Loki realized that this was the first day in weeks that Tony was off on business instead of in there with him, no idea what prompted it, he knew perfectly well that it was likely a trap of some sort, but seeing that look he couldn't help but not care.

Pleasantries were exchanged, barbed with mistrusting jabs- Loki asking if he was going to cry to his little friends for help, Bruce pointing out it'll take a lot more than just Loki to hurt him (the other guy made sure of that). They held each other's gaze the entire time, both refusing to be the first one to take a step forward.

“Is your plan just to stand around and distract me all day?” Bruce finally asked. He didn't want to think about the effect that Loki's sultry voice was having on him, the thrill that their bantering was eliciting, or how much he wanted to just cross the distance and grab the demigod and--- he bit his lower lip, then smirked when he noticed Loki's eyes ever so briefly dart down to follow the motion before meeting his gaze again.

“You really think you can last all day?”

“I don't think you can.”

“Is that a challenge?”

They'd started stepping towards each other at this point, neither really certain who had made the first move.

“Yes.”

They were a hair away from touching, Bruce could feel Loki's breath on his face and the strange coldness of it was a wonderful contrast to the growing heat he felt. They stayed like that, smirking at each other and silently daring the other to make the first move. The stalemate felt like an eternity that only broke with a fury of movement as both men grabbed for the other, Bruce grabbing the long, slicked-back hair while Loki dug his nails into the other man's neck, lips locked in a harsh and angry kiss as both grappled for control.

It was hardly a fair fight, Bruce knew that in this state Loki far outpowered him, yet somehow he still ended up pushing the demigod up against one of the few clean tables, one arm shoving aside a few notes while the other kept a firm hold on Loki's hair, sharply tugging it to help guide him where he wanted, causing Loki to moan into his mouth.

Bruce broke the kiss after hearing that, panting for breath as he pulled back just enough to see Loki's face, eyes wide and wild and confused. “Did you like that?”

“What?” Loki gasped back, brows furrowing as if the question made no sense.  

“I said,” he growled while pulling on Loki's hair, gentler this time, it still brought a wanton noise from his throat, “did you like that?”

There was no answer for a moment, and Bruce carefully watched the warring emotions that crossed across Loki's face, studying for an indication that this had gone too far. Eventually Loki let out a quiet and nervous, “Y-yes...”

Bruce lunged back in and resumed kissing him hungrily, biting gently on his lip which Loki responded to by grinding his hips up against Bruce's erection, causing him to groan. Loki smirked under the kiss, wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist to pull him closer, while Bruce came to the conclusion that there was decicedly too much fabric between them. Without breaking the kiss, his hand went to the top of Loki's pants, yanking the primly tucked shirt out which made Loki squirm deliciously under him.

He pulled back from the kiss again, to which Loki pouted slightly, so he could start working on the buttons (why did they both wear shirts with so many buttons?) keeping Loki's gaze, watching carefully for any signals to stop because he doesn't quite trust the other man to tell him. Loki reached up and unceremoniously ripped Bruce's shirt open, grinning wickedly as the buttons flew off in ways that Bruce is fairly certain aren't physically possible.

He just stared for a few moments, and doubt started creeping over Loki's face before Bruce grabbed his shirt and pulls him close, hissing, “Take your shirt off,” into his ear before lightly nipping the delicate lobe.

Loki shoved him back and grinned at his bewildered expression, casually slipping the remains of Bruce's shirt off his shoulders.

“Bite harder, and I'll take everything off,” he purred, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't need to be told twice, lunging forward and catching a bit of Loki's neck in his teeth, biting down as hard as he dared.

“Ahh, cheating,” Loki gasped, dragging his nails along Bruce's shoulderblade as he bucked his hips up. He fulfilled his promise in the blink of an eye, a bit more thoroughly than Bruce would have expected as he suddenly found his aching, now naked cock rubbing up against Loki's.

“And that isn't?” he moaned against Loki's neck, throwing his hands on the table to steady himself against the sudden wave of sensation.

“You started it,” he pointed out cheekily, “But I never told you to stop.”

Bruce smirked, moving down to his collarbone and biting a bit harder this time, and again Loki dug into his back and bucked against him. The feeling of flesh on flesh hit over him like a tidal wave, and he took one arm off the desk to wrap around Loki and pull him closer, his own nails digging into the unblemished pale skin.

“Tell me what you want.” It was supposed to be a demanding growl, but it came out needy and desperate and for that Loki moaned again and ground into him harder.

“Anything, just do it.” He'd meant to tease and be coy, but for once what came out was what he was really thinking. Bruce's teeth claiming his ear made it hard to regret that decision.

For once Bruce was glad to use a lab made by a playboy (genius, billionaire, philanthropist- as everyone knew), because for some reason it was stocked with kinds of lube that were decidedly not for machinery. He was able to open a drawer that he knew had some without having to move too much.

“What's that?” Loki asked.

“I'll show you,” he replied with a grin, pushing Loki onto the table and standing up, leaving the demigod watching his movements closely as he coated his fingers with it and carefully moved his hand to between his legs, watching Loki's face as closely as Loki was watching his hand. The demigod looked perplexed as he eyed the bottle. Bruce slowly pushed one finger in, and Loki's expression suddenly turned to understanding.

“I can use magic for that,” Loki pointed out with a smirk, running a hand over Bruce's cock, leaving behind a slicked trail. Bruce hissed, beginning to work Loki's ass with his finger.

“Harder,” the demigod said sharply, and Bruce obliged, adding another finger and pounding him with them, watching Loki's usually collected face until the demigod pulled him closer, capturing his lips hungrily.

When they broke apart, Loki shoved his hand away, reaching for Bruce's member and starting to position it to take his fingers' place. Bruce grabbed the demigod's ass, moving him to get a better angle, pausing when the tip of his cock was touching his entrance. He looked over Loki's face, “Are you sure?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, watching him warily before nodding and jerking his hips down, taking in the waiting cock to the hilt. Bruce groaned, quickly adjusting himself and pumping into Loki roughly. The demigod hissed,  _“Harder_ ” _,_  digging his claws harshly into Bruce's back. They lost themselves in the friction, becoming a fury of teeths and nails and moans, pressure building. Finally, Loki was the first to cum, his twitching cock growing more rapid before exploding, covering both of their chests. At the feel of that, Bruce stopped, pulling out abruptly and causing Loki to be still for a moment in surprise, staring at him in confusion.

“It's not safe,” he said softly. If his cheeks hadn't already been flushed from arousal, a blush would have covered them. “The radiation...”

Loki frowned at that, “I don't understand...”

Bruce smiled and placed a kiss on his lips- soft, gentle, and chaste. “You don't need to, it's fine.”

“If you're certain...” Loki murmured, looking him over for a moment, gaze lingering on the still hard member. And with that, Loki was gone as quickly as he had came, disappearing in a flash of green. Bruce stared into the space that Loki had occupied for a moment before realizing that he had been redressed. Only the buttons missing from his shirt and the sting from the claw marks on his back were proof that it had actually happened, it hadn't simply been a wet dream.

He sat down in the nearest chair, running a hand through his hair as his brain finally started processing what had just happened.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this was my first attempt at writing smut. It's un-beta'd, although I went over it several times while waiting for my AO3 invitation to get sent through. Any critique or advice is completely welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
